


Power Play

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Framing, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Office Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Hannibal, Pregnant Reader, Running Away, Stabbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, loss of baby, protective frederick, sediative drugs, weeks lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has had a hard life. Hannibal takes her to be under his wing. Reader gets a position as an intern at BSHCI. Frederick is going to get his intended! Or not!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) was Hannibal's goddaughter and one he' take care of. Because, He had been the one to take are of you. Since, Your parents were being abusive. So, He had taken you in. Making sure that you had what you had needed. A new cellphone, credit card ,and a car.

"Today is my first day at BSHCI as an intern. Heard he can be a little bit of a buzzkill. Wish me some luck. I do hope that Frederick is polite to me!" said (Y/n) to Hannibal now.

"I do hope so. If he gives you any problems just let me know. Enjoy!" said Hannibal softly.

(Y/n) had given him a peck to his cheek and took off. Hannibal saw as she had driven off. He raced to his room and threw down his pants. Releasing his load onto his stomach.

"Damnit, I wish i could bend her over and take her. But, I can't do it!" thought Hannibal.

(Y/n) had arrived on time and got started with her tasks. She was to see Frederick soon. It had gotten her nervous and excited. Apparently he was very well respected and dark.

"Frederick Chilton, Will see you now. To make you aware of the rules!" said Ellen softly.

Ellen had shown (Y/n) to Frederick's office. He looked immaculate behind his desk now.

"Hello Dr. Frederick Chilton, It is both a pleasure to meet you finally!" said (Y/n) softly so.

Frederick was taken back by her demeanor. This wasn't something he was used to atall.

"Hello (Y/n) Lecter, It is nice to see you too. You will have basic things that must be done. Do as i say and we will be fine. You do poorly and suffer greatly!" said Frederick to (Y/n).

"Dr. Frederick Chilton, I will only but please you. My first priority, sir!" said (Y/n) to him.

Frederick had told (Y/n) what was she to do. For the whole time of her internship and she took notes. (Y/n) was somehow wet cause of Frederick. Scared her cause he wasn't her type. Frederick could smell that she was aroused and her eyes were blown lustfully.

"Thank you, Dr. Chilton. I will not let you down. Be back with your tea!" said (Y/n) softly.

(Y/n) had grabbed his tea and came to see him jacking off. Ordering her to get down on her knee's. She knew what to do. Took his cock into her mouth. Til he came in her mouth.

"You really thought that you'd run from me. Your parents gave you to me!" said Frederick.

~Past~  
(Y/n) had remembered that conversation. That, Her mother hadn't wanted that for (Y/n). It had her father seething with anger. He had started to abuse you and hurting you badly. Taking you hard and fast without mercy. (Y/n)'s father was a very violent man to her only. Her prior name was enough to send chills down her spine. A Verger no less now sadly.

~Present~

(Y/n) had dranken the tea and left. She had taken this job as to save her godfather. He had threaten you on the streets. Because, With all that money he had. He had found you.

~Four Months Prior~

(Y/n) had been out on a jog around Baltimore. Getting out of the house while her godfather conducted business as he had said. She already knew what he had done too. She had been sitting for a minute. That, Is until her intended came up to her with hatred.

"Hello (Y/n), You really thought that you could run from me. I will always find your sweet pussy. Ah, That is right i took it. We were eachothers firsts. Weren't we?" said Frederick.

"You know Frederick, I have and always will hate you. Never to love you!" said (Y/n) madly.

"You had better watch it or i will make hell for Hannibal and you!" said Frederick hatefully.

"You think that i am afraid of you. That, You intimadate me. Guesss not!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"If you do not watch it. I will kill your precious godfather. I will do it!" said Frederick slyly.

(Y/n) at that moment felt nothing but pure rage. She knew she had to save her godfather.

"What do you want out of me? I really do not know waht you want?" asked (Y/n) to him.

"I want you to come and work for me. As an intern at the BSHCI. You will be paid by me. You will be my personal fuck toy. I call and you come to me. You tell anybody, I will kill them too. Do you understand how much you are truly mine's!" said Frederick to (Y/n).

~Present~

~Hannibal's P.O.V~

Hannibal had resented the fact that you had been hurt by your father. That he had touched you in a way of nastiness. (Y/n) had deserved so much than that. He had taken you in when you were younge. As time flew by you grew to be so damn beautiful to him. That he had shaped you to love him. To protect him now. He wanted to bed you recently. But, With what you had experinced. It was a definant no-no. He'd never touch that way.

~(Y/n)'s P.O.V~

(Y/n) had been stuffing notes and files into filing storage container. She was in her local University studying phyciatry. Like her godfather was. She had hated that this internship was very real. And whoever got it would end up working here. Unfortunantly she knew who was going to get it. Frederick had his ways and that had scared her so much more.

"(Y/n), Dr. Chilton wants to see you right now. It says it is urgent!" said Ellen to (Y/n) now.

(Y/n) had rushed off towards Dr. Chilton's ofice. Seeing, That he was on the phone fastly.

"Yes, She is here now....Okay, I will let her know....Got to go now. Bye!" said Frederick sad. 

"Dr. Chilton what is it that you need of me? It must've been urgent. Tell me!" said (Y/n).

"Your godfather Hannibal was attacked in his office today. I'm sorry!" said Frederick.

(Y/n) had taken off after that was said to her. Geting in her car and driving fastly to him. Pulling up to Hannibal's office. There were police and F.B.I everywhere around there. She bounded into his office and to him. Crying in his arms and Hannibal holding her now.

"(Y/n), It is okay now. We are going to be safe. I am in good hands!" said Hannibal to her.

Hannibal saw that she was shaken. That had him knowning that she was loyal to him. He had finally gotten into her graces and heart. (Y/n) was so beautifully his and his only.

"Hannibal, I will take care you now. Will protect you forever. I love you!" said (Y/n) softly.

"I love you too, my beautiful daughter. You came to me. I scared you!" said Hannibal now.

"You certainly did, daddy. Never scare me again. You mean too much to me!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) made sure that Hannibal had done everything that needed to do. Then, she took him home to care for him. Hannibal saw how much she cared and loved him now more. That, She was willing to do anything for him. Protect him with all of her heart now more.

"Hannibal, I will be back later. Taken care of most things. Need anything?" asked (Y/n).

"I need that hot tight cunt of yours. Fucking you without any mercy!" thought Hannibal.

"No, I am good. Thank you for helping me out though. Go back to work!" said Hannibal.

(Y/n) bent to give him another kiss on his forehead. Then, She took off back to the BSHCI. She got there and there was a note to her. To get to his office for a talk right now.  
She made her way to him and saw that he was mad. She went in and locked the door too.

"(Y/n), You already know what it is that i am going to want. Spread legs!" said Frederick.

(Y/n) had lifted her skirt and took off her undies. Got onto his leather couch and open up. Frederick had his pants down and took her hard. Rubbing her clit and she was moaning.

"I fucking knew it!! You want me too much to say no to me, my fiance!" said Frederick.

"Yes, I will be your fiance. Please, Fuck me hard. Take my pussy harder!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Frederick had taken (Y/n) hard and fast. He felt her clench and that set off his own orgasmic release. (Y/n) had clung onto Frederick. Frederick's heart swelled with such pride. He was going to have (Y/n) as his wife. Fucking ruin her for any other gentlemen.

"Frederick, I am sorry i was withholding from you. Be a proper wife for you!" said (Y/n).

"Damn straight you will. I will make you a working wife too, my love!" said Frederick now.

They lay there holding onto eachother and discussing the next days. Frederick would have her stay at his place. Fuck her til the wee hours of the morning or all week, so be it.

"Frederick, I will have to tend to my father. He needs me right now. Please!" said (Y/n).

"Okay, Go to him. But, I will expect you back later on. We have alot to discuss. But, You remember you are my hot piece of ass. Your cunt belongs to me only!" said Frederick.

(Y/n) had gotten her clothes on and went home. Taking a hot shower and going to see her father. He was in the study drawing for the fun of it again. But, She loved him alot.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) strood over to her father and sat besides him. That, He had noticed her pressences.

"Dad, I have some news for you. Want you to prepare yourself, please!" said (Y/n) sternly.

Hannibal saw that she was trying to decide her next words. (Y/n) saw that he was ready.

"Today, I found myself engaged in certain affairs of the heart. Have accepted a man's proposal of marriage. I feel happy with him and he with me. His name is Frederick Chilton. He is head adminstator of a hospital. Say something!" said (Y/n) to Hannibal.

Hannibal was upset that she'd choose him. He wanted to make the first move. Well, Atleast Frederick wouldn't have her. He took a needle that he hid and stuck in her neck.  
"I really hope you understan that this is for your own good. Was planning for you to be mine's. Now, I will have to let you suffer for your ignorance!" thought Hannibal darkly so.

Hannibal knew that (Y/n) was going to be out for awhile. He had a plan if this should happen. If a guy tried to lay with her. Little did he know was that she had gotten pregnant. He had her out for weeks. Sure enough, He got the baby out of her. She was to have his child. Do it the old fashioned way and screw her. That way he could be happy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~  
Frederick was wondering where (Y/n) had taken off to. That is when she had arrived at work looking like hell. He felt pity for her and curiousity. He caught her rubbing her stomach and then red. He dashed right over to her and held her in his arms lovingly so.

"Frederick, I know i was gone for weeks. Hannibal cut the baby out of me. To replace it with his own. Don't ask me why he did so. Just that he did. I can't work here anymore. I've come to let you know and then i am away from here!" said (Y/n) to Frederick sadly.

Frederick saw that she had fled after those words. To where he was uncertain now sadly. Until a few hours had passed by and Hannibal was there. He was looking frantic madly.

"Hello Frederick, Have you seen (Y/n). It seems that she hasn't come home!" said Hannibal.

"No, I haven't seen her here or anywhere. What have you've done?" asked Frederick madly.

Hannibal after that had left there in a rush. Frederick always knew how to track her down.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was on a plane going far away. She had this all ready if she should need to go away. Hannibal would never touch her that way again. She had truly loved Frederick. It hurt when she told him good bye. She wanted to be with him. Hannibal wasn't letting it. She was going to the safe house she had set up. To lay low there for however long it took. Because, She rather hide then be anywhere near that danger. Danger kept at her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal had asked that Jack Crawford could help track down his daughter. Jack hadn't yet to know of how dangerous he was. He had helped him track down that she boarded a plane under an alias. That she had used a cover herself. Not well enough for him now. Jack was also gave him where the plane would land. Hannibal would go get her back.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Frederick was the next plane to go to (Y/n). That he would protect her and her alone. It made him sad that she had fled. (Y/n) would be mad to feel safe and loved by him now. He had a bag already packed in these cases. Money, passport, clothes ,and himself now. He knew on how to track her down. That, Way he could always seek her out with mercy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had made it to her safe house out in the middle of nowhere. Making it ready now.  
"Well, That i am safe for the time being. I guess i could relax now safely!" thought (Y/n).

(Y/n) had taken a hot shower and gone to eat. Sleeping on the bed that was in one of the rooms. There were several rooms as to where she could hide. Passage ways to escape. Things to hold out on if she were shit out of luck. Even guns for her protection too now. She knew that her running would cause Hannibal to get mad at her. But, She was hoping that Frederick could arrive before Hannibal. That way he couold protect her from him.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Frederick had tracked her to a huge cabin of sorts. The place was absolutly huge for it to be ever hers. But, He got his walking shoes on and began up the long drive. Coming to stan up at her door. Hoping she be the one to answer the door. To hold her in his arms.

"Frederick, You knew exactly as to where to come. This is is good, very good!" said (Y/n).

She pulled him in her arms. Frederick dropped his stuff off and picked her up. Taking her on the couch that was nearby. Laying her down softly and gently. Taking there clothes off and spreading her legs. He bent to lick at her sweet pussy while fingering her hard. She was prepared for this, for him. Frederick pulled at his cock til it was nice and hard.

"I really hope you are ready. Because, I am going to rip you a new one!" said Frederick.

He angled his cock at her entrance and glided in. Feeling her warmth and tightness now. (Y/n) gripped his arms for support. They moved with brute force and pounding her hard.

"Fuck frederick, I love you so very much. Please, Fuck me harder!" said (Y/n) hornily so.

He knew that he had needed it aswell. He felt for her clit and she moaned for it loudly so. They went it like animals in heat. Hours had gone by and they lay there in complete bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal was on his way to (Y/n). That, He was going to get (Y/n) if it was the las thing he'd do. Frederick had beaten him to her. But, He'd be the one to win her heart very soon. Tell her of the horrors that Frederick did to her friend Will. That would piss her off now. Because, He had all of the evidence. (Y/n) would only want him and him alone forever on.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) an Frederick were in horse track racing. They wagered that whomever won would get it hard. That, The other was to take it regardlessly. (Y/n) was losing on purpose now. Frederick had won and got off the horse. (Y/n) had gotten off her horse and laughed on.

"It looks like you won this one, Frederick. Guess, I will be taking it hard!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"Get in the manor. I will give you a five minute headstart. Will fuck you!" said Frederick.

(Y/n) took off in the direction of the Manor. That is when she saw Hannibal there sadly.

"Hannibal, How in the hell did you find me? Let me guess, Uncle Jack?" snarled (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I have some troubling news to deliver you. Frederick has been unethically treating your friend. Just thought that you may want to know this fact!" said Hannibal calmly so.

That is when Frederick came bounding towards (Y/n). (Y/n) was mad at Frederick now. He saw the change in her demeanour. Hannibal knew what was going to be said now.

"Frederick, I am leaving you. Fucking torturing my best friend. Asshole!" said (Y/n) madly.

(Y/n) had pulled Hannibal into the manor. She needed the help to pack up and leave there. Hannibal had helped her pack her belongings. Frederick saw as she left with Hannibal. He knew in that moment he had fucked up. Will Graham was like her brother. He and Hannibal had somehow gotten her out of her shell. Telling it was ok to do so now.

"Hannibal, I want you to help Will get free now. I do not care for what either of you have done. Get my best friend out now. Concider it an early wedding gift to me!" said (Y/n) sad.

"I will try to get him out. But again, I make no such promises to you!" said Hannibal sternly.

Hannibal and (Y/n) had arrived at the airport. Going to there first class seating together. (Y/n) had leaned her head on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal knew that he had (Y/n) now.  
It had truly made him happy that she wante to marry him. After all he had done to her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Frederick sat in the manor conquering another plan. To get back what was suppose to be his, not Hannibal's. Hannibal had came there getting what was not even his atall now. Frederick would make sure that he would punished for it. (Y/n) was his and his alone. He'd dig his huge cock into her tight pussy. Teach her a fucking a lesson she'll never forget. That he cunt belongs to him. Frederick got all of his bags packed and left there.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and hannibal had landed some hours later in Baltimore. They got back to there home. Hannibal got to making some calls and dinner. They had a long flight from where it is they were at. (Y/n) had driven herself to the BSHCI for Will. Will looked like hell now.

"Hello (Y/n), I said to not come here. Frederick will try to hurt you too now!" said Will sadly.

"Will, I know if the horrors that Frederick has done to you. For that i am so sorry. But, Me and Hannibal are coming up with a plan. To get you out of here. Seriously!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), Hannibal isn't even safe. He is the chesapeake ripper. Beware!" said Will sternly."Will, I will caution myself around him. I know how dangerous he is. But, I have comdemmed myself to a loveless marriage to him. In order to get you out!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had gotten up and left Will. This was for the best for all involved. Will would go free. In her heart that was god enough for her. Will would experince his stolen freedom. So, That her's could go restrained. That way he'd see his freedom with a smile on his face. As she had gotten to the lobby. She saw that Frederick chilton had arrived in a madness.

"(Y/n), Talk me, Please. This silence is killing and hurting me horribly!" said Frederick sad.

"That is funny coming from you. You are such a fucking disappointment!" said (Y/n) madly.

"You had better watch your tgemper. This is my turf right here!|" said Frederick slyly so.

"You had better watch what you say. Fucking recording your every word!" said (Y/n).


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) and Frederick just stared at eachother heatedly so. They were determining where it would go. (Y/n) had picked up her fist and punched him. Frederick fell to the ground hard. She had taken off back to Hannibal. Frederick wouldn't press charges against her. Because, One way or the other he'd get her. Fuck her in his office again and over soon.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had pulled up as Hannibal got done serving there dinner. She layed a kiss on him. They had a conversation on what was to come next. That they needed to plan it out now. How there wedding would go about and color scheme. She'd help as much as she could.

"Dr. Lecter, There is a Ms. Scropio here for you. She says it is urgent!" said Harletta now.

Hannibal told his new assissant to let her through. (Y/n) bounded over to her fiance slyly.

"Dr. Lecter, Looks like your lunch date was canceled. Looks like it's us today!" said (Y/n).

"You did that on purpose, darling. That was suppose to be very important!" said Hannibal.

"Well you can either pout about it or fuck your wife to be! Choose!" said (Y/n) seductively.

Hannibal had taken her panties off of her. She unfastened his belt and taking off his boxers. He slid into her tight hot cunt with slowness. (Y/n) had taken his cock real well.

"Do you love that i am going to fuck you every day? That'll, It'll only be my cock that enters you. Fucking you savagely every day for the rest of our lives." said Hannibal heatedly now.  
"Fuck me Hannibal. Wanted you for so long. Kissing your prefect skin!" said (Y/n) hotly.

"Knew you couln't be kissing me for no reason. You wanted me as much i have wanted you. You will be spoiled and our child. That kid will be showered in our love!" said Hannibal.

Hannibal made small circles on her clit with his thumb. Seeing her come so close to her release. (Y/n)'s eyes glazed up with lust seeing Hannibal touching her so intimately so. Bringing her so close to her prespice. They incresed there paste and they came with a cry. Holding eachother til they came down from there high's. (Y/n) saw Frederick standing there with disgust. Hannibal sheilded (Y/n) from Frederick's eye line now madly. 

"You had better have a good reason, Dr. Chilton. This is quite inappriopiate of you to barge into my office. (Y/n), You can stay if you'd like to. I love you!" said Hannibal slyly.

Hannibal covered her as she got off the desk. Then she tucked him into his pants now.

"Dr. Lecter, Is by all means right. Dr. Chilton you are behaving badly now!" said (Y/n) madly.

"Ms. Scropio, I would like you to leave him. He is no good for you atall!" said Frederick.

(Y/n) ran her hands accross her stomach. Looking right into his eyes as she did so now.

"Dr. Chilton, I am having Dr. Lecter's child. This is our miracle, our baby!" said (Y/n) now.

Frederick had pulled a knife out and stabbed her in the stomach. Killing her baby inside her. Blood was pouring out of her in heaps. Hannibal rushed to help (Y/n) get stable now.

"Hannibal, I am so sorry for this. Please, Don't let me die here. I love you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Harletta was able to get her help instantly. They got her to the hospital in the best time now. Hannibal had gone in to help his fiance out. Because, He afterall was a doctor too. Hours had gone by and she was out in recovery. Hannibal sat by her bed to soothe her.

"Hannibal...I was going to die and you...saved me. I will always love you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"I am sorry about our baby. You will not be able to produce a baby!" said Hannibal sadly.

(Y/n) covered her face and began to cry hard. Hannibal held her til she stopped crying. Hannibal layed her back down for her to sleep. (Y/n) was his whole life now and he'd do anything to make her happy again. If that meant framing Frederick for his crime now.  
"Hannibal, I just heard of what happened to your fiance. So very sorry!" said Alana sadly.

"You are her closet friend. She'll need you more than ever. I have things i have to do now. You can watch over (Y/n) for the time being. I will be so thankful!" said Hannibal sternly.

Alana sat in the chair that hannibal had been in. She saw that her friend was badly hurt. She was angry at whomever did this to her. That now she wouldn't be able to have baby.

"Alana, Where is Hannibal? I need to speak to him. It is very urgent. Please!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), He will be back fairly soon. You don't have to worry for your safety!" said Alana.

"I hate to ask this and i hope it isn't too much to ask. Can we cuddle?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) saw that Alana shake her head yes. Making room on the bed for her embrace now. Alana held onto (Y/n) as she cried again. That, Her friend was in this much in pain sadly. Alana had patted and held (Y/n) til she calmed down. (Y/n) and Alana fell asleep fastly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal had just gotten Frederick Chilton passed out. He took care of the F.B.I agents that was for Frederick Chilton. Framing him for killing them and planting evidence now. This prick deserved what he got. Harming and hurting the one he loves with everything in his heart. It was cause of this asshole that his fiance would not bare his child in her.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Frederick had woken up some hours later with blood all over him. That his whole house was bloodied. That, hannibal had quite literally fucked him over. But, He guessed that he had it coming. Hannibal would do anything to get (Y/n). He'd somehow recover from this. He scurried out of there and went to Will Graham's house. Asking to take a hot shower.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal was there when (Y/n) woken up. The doctors had said that she could go home. Hannibal was the one to take care of that for her. Alana had been called away for Jack. Saying that she'd be by soon to see (Y/n) again. (Y/n) held onto Hannibal as he carried her to there bed. Hannibal had taken (Y/n) into his arms. To give her comfort and peace.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Alana had been told that Frederick Chilton was the chesapeake killer. That he' been the one to stab her dear friend (Y/n) in her stomach. Jack and Alana never believe any of his words. Because, They all sounded like bullshit. That is until Miriam shot Frederick now. Alana had fallen to the floor to cover herself. She was at an utter shock of the events.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) heard of what happened to Frederick and felt no sympathy. But, Then again she just wished he hadn't lied to her. Hannibal was being awfully secretivy towards her now. She snuck in on Hannibal and Alana having sex. That about broke her heart and she took off now. No wonder why they were always aroun eachother. Flithy damn assholes!  
She was in Frederick's house on his bed. She had oddly felt better when she was near him. That he had brought her utter happiness. But, She had to make excuses for leaves.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Frederick had woken up and he saw (Y/n), his love. Holding his hand in her warm ones. He saw that she had been crying. Her eyes were swollen and red. He knew that asshole would hurt her. It looked as though she had been there for quite a bit of time, sleeping by.

"Frederick, You were right to tell me off. He was to hurt me and he has!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Frederick made room for her on the hospital bed. She curled around him and he held her.

"I forgive you, Frederick. Maybe you did me a justice. Thank you for that!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"I never really meant to hurt you. Never really wanted to hurt you." said Frederick softly.

"Forget all of that past stuff and tell me you love me. I love you, simple!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"I do really love you. It has only ever been you. Ever waking moment!" said Frederick now.

"I do want to be in a relationship with you. If you never lie to me again!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"I will never lie to you ever again. If, You never run from me again!" said Frederick sternly.

They sealed the deal with a kiss. Laying there with utter peace and love. They fell asleep. He woke up a half hour later to her sucking him off. He started to get really hard fastly.

"Good to see that you are up now. I have locked the door and plan to have you. All to myself. Get that this is a hospital. But, I needed cock in my mouth!" said (Y/n) hornily so.

Her hand and mouth worked up the head of his cock. To the very bottom of his ball sack. He saw that she was very nude and there was a wet spot on the bed. She was dripping. The next moment she glided down his cock with her cunt. He felt her tight warmth now.

"Fuck, I have missed this cock. Damn, It feels so fucking good. Shit!" whimpered (Y/n).

He at that time took control. Leaning her over more towards him. Grabbing her and nailing her sweet spot. He almost had her screaming. They afterall were in a hospital. He saw the look of pure want all over her face. They finished and held onto eachother now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~   
Hannibal was out trying to find (Y/n). He had gotten a rude awakening when her side of the closet was empty and a note. As he was returning from the office. The note was rather blunt. He saw that the note was made in a mad dash. That she thought it all out.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Frederick was being released from the hospital. But, He knew he was being watched. It would make it ok. Because, Atleast he had (Y/n) by him. That with her anything was ok.

"Frederick, We are pulling up to your house. I will be staying for awhile!" said (Y/n) now.

He was helped by her alot in the following days. She satisfy him and all that he may need of her. They acted as though they were a married couple. Going everywhere and anywhere together. Most days she would pay for all of the costs. Even staying over too.

"Frederick, I want you to help you get Hannibal, He has it coming to him!" said (Y/n) now.

Frederick came up behind her to hold her. Planting soft kisses to the back of her neck.

"You know if we do this. Then things are bound to get bloody quickly!" said Frederick sternly.

"I know that so well. But, At the moment you deserve your justice. That crazy Miriam Lass bitch shot you. Hurting you. Thinking that you were the cheseapeake ripper. When, You are clearly not. Hannibal framing you for his crimes. You deserve justice!" said (Y/n).

They sat down and discussed who was willing to help. Then again her brother Mason was one of his victim's. (Y/n) was afterall a Verger. But raised a Lecter. Fuck that Shit! They rode over there. (Y/n) wasn't looking forward to it. Her mother was a naive women. She saw her sister on a horse. Margot always loved horses. Always calmed her down.

"Hello Margot, How have you been? Been awhile since i have seen you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Yeah, It had been awhile. Let me guess, Daddy hurt you and mom took you away. You hadn't the foggies as to why you went to a Lecter. Oh fucking poor you!" said Margot.

"That Lecter is nothing compared to the horrors that i endured with him!" said (Y/n) now.

Margot saw that she had been hurt by Hannibal Lecter. (Y/n) embraced her sister again.

"I have missed you, my sister. This Gentlemen is Dr. Frederick Chilton." said (Y/n) slyly.

"This is the guy that has captured my sister's heart. You treat her good or you will have my wrath and fury. She has been through so much. Don't break her heart!" said Margot.

"Where is Mason at right now? We have something to talk about to him!" said (Y/n) now.

Margot showe them that he was in his room at the moment. Mason saw his sister now.

"Hello Mason, We have alot to talk about. Don't We? Since, I regained power!" said (Y/n).


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal had fled to Paris, France without his (Y/n). That, He was unable to find her. Ddamn, He thoough that he was so clever with avoiding chase. But, He'd fix that soon. It occured to him that he shouldn't hace cheated on her. With a person that was her friend. He missed how he made (y/n) moan, the way her body felt on his body,and her kind word.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Frederick went to see Alana. To try to get some payback. Alana was badly hurt.

"Hello Alana, It looks like Hannibal took no prisoners with you. Did he?" asked (Y/n) to her.

"(Y/n), I am so sorry for hurting you. That you caught me with Hannibal!" said Alana sadly.

"Stow your tears, Ms. Bloom. I guessing this was your karma, slut!" snarled (Y/n) to her.

(Y/n) bent close to Alana's ear. That way what she would say woul make things very clear. Alana would shake for what was to be said by (Y/n) to her. Alana was crying now.

"Alana, I do hope that you find another cannibalisic murderer to kill you!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Alana saw that she meant what she had said. That, She saw the anger behind her eyes.

"Don't you dare try to steal Frederick. He is mine. He wouldn't want you!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"What she is trying to say is paws off. My heart belongs to her only!" said Frederick hotly.

They had left Alana in state. These would be the last words uttered to her from them both. Frederick and (Y/n) made there way to Paris, France. Going there first class too. They had there bags already packed and ready. Going to help Will afterall with a passion.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal was at an opera house with Bedelia. When, He felt himself being watched on. He scanned the audience and saw (Y/n). Her eyes burned with hatred and fury for him. His heart beat so fast that he saw that love still there. Make sure he played upon that. He saw her get up to go. But, Frederick stayed in his seay stoicly. Got up himself now.

"Hannibal, How dare you fucking leave me? We were to go together!" said (Y/n) madly so.

She charged at him and slammed her lips on his. Hannibal gave her that same passion. He clung onto (Y/n) for dear life. (Y/n) knew the part that she'd have to play to down him.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry i didn't get you in time. That, I have fled from you!" said Hannibal sadly.  
"You wanna get out of here? I know you love the opera. But, I need you!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Hannibal led (Y/n) out of the opera house. Taking her back to his place and laying her down on his bed. (Y/n) had pulled out the syringe and sediated him. Her plan worked out. The F.B.I had team nearby and ready. (Y/n) had captured Hannibal with little effort now.

"You played your part well, (Y/n). In the capture of Hannibal Lecter!' said Brian to (Y/n).

"Just him the fuck out of my sight, Mr. Zeller. I want to be alone now, please!" said (Y/n).

Hannibal would be out for a very long time. Because, Of the dose she gave him in him. She took herself to a bar and got drunk. Frederick saw that she was crying. It sadden him very much. That, (Y/n) had to be reduced to sending Hannibal away and it hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal woke up in the BSHCI with (Y/n) staring at him. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen over. That, She had been crying hard. (Y/n) stared at Hannibal with agony sadly.

"Hannibal...I...I...I'm so sorry for this. This shouldn't have happened to you!" said (Y/n).

"I understand why this had to happen. That, You pulled into my mess!" said Hannibal sadly.

Hannibal saw that she was hunched over the chair. That, Her facial features were pained.

"(Y/n), I want you to listen carefully. Need you to move on with your life. To chase after what it is that you love. To never let it go. Even, If this the last time we speak. Having you here is only adding to your suffering. Wish, I could either hug or kiss you good bye. Even, If it be my last to you. You'll have to imagine it for us both. I love you!" said Hannibal now.

(Y/n) had gone to the glass and held still there. Hannibal came over aswell and cried now. She had looked into her once father figure and lover. Her eyes filled with remorse.

"Hannibal, I'll never forget all the good you have done for me. The way you have brought me up privilliged with wealth and health. Teaching my stay strong and brave. Need you to not forget all the wonderful times we have had. Good bye, my love!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Hannibal and (Y/n) shared one last look of love. Then, (Y/n) met Will in the lobby of the BSHCI. She had dumped Frederick for good. Will and (Y/n) had needed a vacation now. Months had gone by and she had came back with a vegence. Will had stayed behind too. (Y/n) had strood in with immaculate power in her steps. As if they were deliberate now.

"Hello Frederick, What have you've been up to? Never mind. Boring now!" said (Y/n) now.  
Frederick saw that she wasn't playing around now. That in her appearence she was darker and fiercer. Power certainly had envoked her so fully. Her tastes were changed.

"I want to go see Hannibal Lecter. It seems they are things that weren't settled. Now, I must be the one to settle them. The conversation will be held privately!" said (Y/n) hotly.

(Y/n) was lead to a room that was discret. Hannibal was chained to the table in front of him. That, He looked fine even if it wasn't to his liking. Hannibal saw that (Y/n) changed.

"Hello Hannibal, I need you to sign off on these documents for me now!" said (Y/n) firmly.

Hannibal saw that the child in her was gone. She looked pale and too thin for his liking.

"(Y/n), I may not be able to feed you. But, You must eat regularly. Please!" said Hannibal.

Hannibal had longed since signed the forms. (Y/n) looked positively angry at Hannibal.

"Dr. Lecter, My eating habits are all on me now. You have no say in it now!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I get that you must hate me now. Beg to differ your appearence!" said Hannibal.

"The appearence i have now is nothing short of a mask of betrayal!" said (Y/n) sternly so.

(Y/n) had leaned over the table. Looking, Hannibal dead straight in his eyes now angrily.

"My heart is a broken mess. Without you by my side...I have no direction!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) sat back in her chair and fiddled with her fingers. Hannibal knew that she was hurt.

"Hannibal, I have nothing short of my disobiednce or mannerisms. Alana has taken to trying to hurt me. Jack has failed to see me as pure. Will, Likes the new me!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), You must stay the course on what it is that you love in life now!" said Hannibal.

"Oh, I have followed what you said to me. Just be ready to move soon!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) got up from her chair and left. Hannibal had been freed of being at the BSHCI now. A lawyer had met him outside with his car, his bentley. Driving to the house he had now. He stepped inside and smelt cooking going on. Stepping in and seeing (Y/n) and William.

"Hello My Hannibal, I knew you'd come here. Prepared us all a meal now!" said (Y/n) now.

He saw that the table had been set for three people. That, (Y/n) held him in his arms now.  
Seeing, The love and warmth come off of her. She fought for them all this time fiercely.  
"Hannibal, You told me to chase after what i love. That was for us, our love!" said (Y/n).

Hannibal was shaking with such love. That, (Y/n) was wanting him after all this time now. All eating in prefect harmony with smiles on. Will had left some time ago. To give privacy for them. Hannibal carried her to his bed upstairs. Laying her down on it softly.

"Hannibal, We will be here tonight. But, Tomorrow we fly out at noon. I still want to marry you. Your all i ever wanted and needed. Had to play a very dangerous game!" said (Y/n).

"Your one crazy talented loyal loving woman. One, That i will cherish!" said Hannibal now.

Hannibal and (Y/n) had made love all night long. Relishing in the bodies pressed together. As morning broke through, they ate. Will had already had things ready for them. They all had taken off first class to Madrid, Spain. Weeks went by and they were married.

"Thank you, Bedelia. This wedding was really prefect. You did wonderfully!" said (Y/n).

"Anything that my daughter wants, she gets. Even, To a crazy sociopath!" said Bedelia.

"Watch it, mother, That is my husband you are talking about. Be warned!" said (Y/n) now.

Hannibal saw that she was always going to protect him. They went off on there own now. (Y/n) and Hannibal had one unspeakable things. Horrifying things in there names. Hannibal had finally met his other half. That, (Y/n) had finally found her happines now.


End file.
